projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Miles
Miles is the first human character of Chocolate Kirby's. He has amputated arms. He is also a very good mechanic and builder. Don't ask. He has a belt with many tools on it. Most of his fighting moves consist of kicking or sometimes creating weaponry such as a cannon. History Youth Ever since Miles was little, he was interested in construction. His parents supported him on it, and he got great at it overtime with their help. His parents always used to call him a bit unique because of his ability to learn quickly. But another big chunk of that was around the age of 8, Miles began spacing out during "random" times (actually, during more sad times). His mom remarked it, and Miles continued having the condition for years before finally attempting to cut it out. It was a success, and Miles hasn't seen it for 5 years. Not too much else interesting happened over Miles's first 11 or so years, but a tiny part of the zombie virus got into Miles's community around his 12 birthday. It, however, wasn't tiny to Miles, because he lost his mother to the zombies those few days. They boxed up the virus, but it still left a mark on Miles' life. The spacing out came back as well, but Miles got that under control as well as the first time. The Invasion At the age of about 16, he was the master at construction, being able to make full sets of furniture. But around the same time, the giant zombie invasion happened. There, he lost his father to zombies as well. While trying to get away while his dad distracted them, he was cornered by zombies and they bit his arms. He barely escaped and made it to the hospital hours later. Without any antidote for Miles, the doctors decided to amputate his arms to prevent the disease from spreading. The loss of Miles's arms was tragic to him, and he never thought he could pursue his dream. While wandering the empty and destroyed streets a week later, he found something that made him curious. If it weren't for the shine it still had, Miles would've just passes up the robot's broken parts as debris. With nothing else to, Miles figured he could try building again and took all the time he needed to rewire the robot until it had been fixed enough to turn on. This robot was R.O.P. Miles began to befriend the bot as he helped it recover. When R.O.P. was full and well, the two set off through the streets again with no objective whatsoever. Rebuilding the robot helped Miles's moral. Zombie Elimination Unit Six Soon, both of them wandered into ZEUS. Miles signed up, with the lingering though of BOTH his parents murdered by zombies. Both Miles and R.O.P. passed, members of the Zombie Elimination Unit Six. Miles was surprisingly allowed in multiple missions despite his crippled "arms", but he brought R.O.P. with him for transportation and defense. While back at base, Miles occupied most of his time building a bunk bed, because there wasn't enough space for everyone to sleep. He was brushing up on his no-armed construction again. Miles is presently at the Unit now. Tropes Fridge Logic- How the crap can a mechanic have no arms!? Also, if Mint can get cool aesthetic limbs, why not Miles? Non Human Sidekick-R.O.P Older Sidekick - R.O.P again Life Or Limb Decision -Either no arms or zombie arms Shout Out - To Handy from Happy Tree Friends *X Meets Y- Handy meets Flippy? Even though that already happened in the cartoon. ...Whatever. Armless Biped Verbal Tic - Grunting wherever arms are needed Behind The Black - Whenever Miles works on projects, he either does it alone in a room or in a secluded area A Boy and His Bot -R.O.P. for a third time Meaningful Name - Though not coming from Miles "Tails" Prower, Miles' name does have some backbone to it without Chocolate Kirby even realizing. . Miles's name (sadly) came from a Knox's Corner claymation Klay Kamping *Klayman 1:"Oh yeah, the joke. Okay, you ready for this? What did the robot say to the centipede? .......Stop being a centipede! *Klayman 2:*Laughing* "It's funny because the robot ain't have no arms!" *Klayman 1:"That doesn't have anything to do with the joke, Miles." Get it? Miles doesn't have any arms! Also, robot....R.O.P....? Category:RP Characters